Nintendo Entertainment System
}} Nintendo Entertainment System (llamada habitualmente NES o simplemente Nintendo), es una videoconsola de 8 bits desarrollada por Nintendo para su venta en America, Europa y Australia en 1985. Su equivalente japonés es conocido como Nintendo Family Computer (ファミリーコンピュータ/Famirī Konpyūtā) o Famicom (ファミコン/Famikon), la cual se vendió también en los países asiáticos cercanos a Japón, como Filipinas, Corea, Taiwán, Vietnam y Singapur. En Corea del Sur, la NES fue conocida como Hyundai Comboy para evitar una legislación previa que prohibía productos electrónicos Japoneses en la República de Corea. La NES fue la primera consola comercialmente exitosa de sus tiempos. Este sistema vendió sobre 60 millones de consolas en todo el mundo| title=Classic Systems—Nintendo Entertainment System | work=Nintendo | url=http://www.nintendo.com/systemsclassic?type=nes | format=html | accessdate=February 11 | accessyear=2006 y contó con más de 8.000 juegos. Se dejó de producir oficialmente en 1996. Ayudó a revitalizar la industria del videojuego después de El crash de los vídeo juegos de 1983 y determino los patrones a seguir para las siguientes consolas y en el diseño de videojuegos (el innovador juego de plataformas Super Mario Bros., fue la primera "aplicación asesina" del sistema) y en las prácticas comerciales. La NES fue la primera consola en la cual el fabricante juzgó abiertamente a desarrolladores third-party Historia En la década de los setenta y principios de los ochenta, Nintendo se concentró en los juegos Arcade (equipo operado con fichas o monedas, que incluye uno o pocos juegos y se instala en sitios públicos) que terminaron siendo muy exitosos. Debido a esos éxitos, a principios de la década de 1980, Nintendo hizo planes para lanzar una consola doméstica basada en un sistema de cartuchos. Masayuki Uermura diseñó el sistema, en lo que fue su primera consola para el hogar, que fue lanzada en Japón el 15 de julio de 1983 por ¥14.800, junto a tres versiones portadas a esta consola desde los éxitosos Arcades de Nintendo Donkey Kong, Donkey Kong Jr., y Popeye. Esta primera consola era el Nintendo Family Computer (Famicom). El primer año no fue bueno, puesto que el sistema era poco fiable, tenía errores de software y tendía a colgarse. Las nuevas unidades incorporaron mejores tarjetas madre y el Famicom despegó y llegó a convertirse en la consola más vendida en Japón en 1984. Alentado por el éxito, Nintendo puso sus ojos sobre el mercado Norteamericano. La consola fue anunciada por primera vez en Estados Unidos en el Consumer Electronics Show en enero de 1984 con el nombre original de Famicom y vendría acompañada por 25 juegos. Para invierno del mismo año, se anunció que la consola cambiaría de nombre a Nintendo Entertainment System; esta vez sólo contaría con 20 juegos. En Estados Unidos la consola fue tan popular como en Japón. Super Mario Bros. fue uno de los títulos sacados a la venta en el mismo pack junto a la consola, para el lanzamiento al mercado Nortamericano de la consola. Nintendo entró en negociaciones con Atari para lanzar la Famicom bajo la reputación de Atari como el nombre de “Nintendo Enhanced Video System” (Sistema de vídeo mejorado Nintendo). Este trato finalmente fracasó.Atari rompe las negociaciones con Nintendo en respuesta a la revelación de Coleco consistente en una versión sin licencia de Donkey Kong para su ordenador personal Coleco Adam. Aunque el juego ha sido producido sin el permiso o apoyo de Nintendo, Atari tomo su lanzamiento como un signo de que Nintendo estaba negociando con uno de sus mayores competidores del mercado.| title=The History of the Nintendo Entertainment System or Famicom | work=Nintendo Land | url=http://www.nintendoland.com/home2.htm?nes/history.htm | format=html | accessdate=February 12 | accessyear=2006 Los consecuentes planes de sacar a mercado la Famicon en Norte America con un teclado, una unidad de Cassete, joystick wireless y un cartucho especial de BASIC bajo el nombre de "Nintendo Advanced Video System” asimismo nunca se materializaon. Finalmente en Junio de 1985 Nintendo desveló su versión Americana de la Famicon en el Consumer Electronics Show(CES). Nintendo lanzo su primer sistema a mercados Americanos limitados el 18 de Octubre de 1985, seguidamente de un lanzamiento plenamente desarrollado en Norteamerica de la consola al año siguiente.Libro | first = Van | last = Burnham | year = 2001 | title = Supercade: A Visual History of the Videogame Age, 1971–1984 | pages = p. 375 | publisher = MIT Press | location = Cambridge, Massachusetts | id = ISBN 0-262-52420-1 Nintendo simultáneamente lanzo dieciocho títulos de lanzamiento: 10-Yard Fight, Baseball, Clu Clu Land, Donkey Kong Jr. Math, Duck Hunt, Excitebike, Golf, Gyromite, Hogan’s Alley, Ice Climber, Kung Fu, Mach Rider, Pinball, Stack-Up, Super Mario Bros., Tennis, Wild Gunman, y Wrecking Crew. En Europa y Australia, el sistema fue lanzado como dos zonas de marketing separadas (A y B). La distribución en la región B, consistía en la mayor parte del continente Europeo (excluyendo Italia), fue manejada por un número de compañías diferentes (en España se encargaba la compañía Spaco S.A.), con la responsabilidad de Nintendo para la mayoría de los lanzamientos de los cartuchos; el lanzamiento en la mayoría de los países de la región B fue en 1986. Mattel manejó la distribución el la región A, que consistía en el Reino Unido, Irlanda, Italia, Australia y Nueva Zelanda, comenzando al año siguiente. Hasta 1990 Nintendo no se hizo cargo de la distribución en el recién creado dominio europeo.| title=European information | format=html | work=Nintendo Database | url=http://nindb.classicgaming.gamespy.com/nes/nes_eu.shtml | accessdate=May 4 | accessyear=2006 A pesar de la deslucida presentación del sistema fuera de Japón y Norteamerica, en 1990 la NES se había convertido en la consola mejor vendida en toda la historia de los videojuegos.| author=Nielsen, Martin | year=1997 | title=The Nintendo Entertainment System (NES) FAQ v3.0A | format=html | work=ClassicGaming.com’s Museum | url=http://www.classicgaming.com/museum/faqs/nesfaq.shtml | accessdate=January 5 | accessyear=2005 En junio de 1986 el Sega Master System (SMS) ingresó en el mercado de EE.UU., pero enfrentó una competencia muy dura debido a la situación prácticamente de monopolio ejercida por Nintendo en EE.UU. Sin embargo, en Europa el SMS dominaba, y la competencia fue más equilibrada, lo cual motivó a Nintendo a hacer licencias de juegos de SMS para su consola. Para el resto de la década, Nintendo tuvo el primer lugar indisputado de ventas en EE.UU. y Japón, y la compañía se convirtió en la corporación más exitosa de la nación oriental en los albores de la década de 1990. en Japón y como NES 2 en Norte America. Esta corregía cierto número de problemas que tenía el hardware original.]] A la vez que la década de los noventa amanecía, una renovada competición tecnológica por sistemas superiores, como por ejemplo la Sega Mega Drive (conocida como Sega Genesis en Norteamerica) de 16 bits, marcó el fin del dominio de la NES. Eclipsada por la consola, Super Nintendo Entertainment System (SNES), también de Nintendo, la base de usuarios de la NES decreció gradualmente. Nintendo continuó apoyando el sistema en America durante la primera mitad de la década, incluso lanzó una nueva versión de la consola, la NES 2, que arreglaba muchos de los defectos de diseño en el hardware de la NES original.| author=The Collector | title=The Toploader NES: Why did it fail? | url=http://www.nesplayer.com/Editorials/toploaderfailure.htm | work=The NES Player | format=html | accessdate=August 23 | accessyear=2006 En 1995 como consecuencia de la disminución de las ventas y la carencia de nuevos juegos, Nintendo of America suspendió oficialmente la NES. A pesar de que los desarrolladores de la NES cesaron su producción, un número de franquicias y sagas de juegos de alto nivel para la NES, fueron portados a las nuevas consolas y conservan su popularidad hoy en día. Juegos de la propia compañía Nintendo como Super Mario Bros, The Legend of Zelda, y Metroid, los cuales debutaron en la NES, y juegos de Capcom como '' la Saga Mega Man, la Saga de Konami, ''Castlevania, y la franquicias de Square Enix Final Fantasy y Dragon Quest. Durante los años posteriroes a la "muerte" oficial de la NES en occidente, se formó un mercado de coleccionistas alrededor de videoclubs, mercadillos vecinales y rastros, llevando a algunos jugadores a redescubrir a la NES. Unido al crecimiento de la emulación de consolas, los finales de la década de los 90, suponieron una segunda edad de oro para la NES. El mercado de segunda mano comenzó a decaer después del año 2000, y encontrar ROMs no volvió a suponer el desafío que fue en el pasado. Paralelamente a la subida del interés en la emulación emergió el Modding dedicado a esta consola. Los aficionados al Modding, relizaron tareas tales como el desplazamiento de la NES a una nueva carcasa, o el diseccionamiento de sus partes solo por diversión. Los controladores son particularmente susceptivos de modificar, a menudo son adaptados para poder concectarlos a un Ordenador personal a través de un puerto paralelo o USB. Algunos afficionados al modding de la NES han transformado su consola en una Videoconsola portátil añadiéndole pilas AA y un diodo LED o una pantalla LCD.| author=TigheKLory | title=NESp | url=http://nestable.classicgaming.gamespy.com/ || format=html | accessdate=December 20 | accessyear=2006 || title=Game Grrl| url=http://www.ladyada.net/make/gamegrrl/make.html | work=Ladyada | format=html | accessdate=December 20 | accessyear=2006 En 1996 la consola dejó de producirse oficialmente, pero sus fans aún hoy continúan fieles a Nintendo y a sus novedosos productos. Diferencias entre regiones era un periférico que solo estaba disponible para la Famicom japonesa. Funcionaba con juegos almacenados en "Disk Cards", una reminiscencia de Disquetes de 3.5 pulgadas.]] Aunque la Famicom (versión japonesa de las NES) y la versión de la NES internacional tienen esencialmente el mismo hardware, hay ciertas diferencias clave entre los dos sistemas: * Diseño de la carcasa distinto. La Famicon tenía la ranura de carga del cartucho en la parte superior, un puerto de expansion de 15-pines localizado en el panel frontal, diseñado para conectar accesorios (mientras que los mandos se conectaban a la parte trasera de la consola), y un diseño en color marrón y blanco. Por otra parte la NES tenía la ranura carga del cartucho en la parte frontal de la consola (a menudo comparada a modo de chiste con una tostadora), y su diseño era principalmente en color gris, con partes negras, y letras en rojo. Podíamos encontrar un puerto de expansión en el fondo de la consola, y el diagrama de pines de conexión de los cartuchos también fue cambiado. * '' Cartuchos de 60-pines vs. 72-pines''. La Famicom original y la versión relanzada posteriormente AV Family Computer utilizaban un diseño de Cartuchos de 60-pines, que resultaba en cartuchos más pequeños que los de la NES (y los de la NES 2), los cuales usaban un diseño de 72-pines. Cuatro pines se usaban para el chip de cierre 10NES.| author=Hernandez, Christopher | title=Nintendo NES / Famicom | format=html | work=Dark Watcher's Console History | url=http://darkwatcher.psxfanatics.com/console/nes.htm | accessdate=January 5 | accessyear=2005 Diez pines se añadieron para conectar el cartucho directamente al puerto de expansión del fondo de la unidad. Finalmente dos pines que permitían a los cartuchos proveer su propio chip de expansión de sonido fueron eliminados, en una decisión muy lamentable. Muchos de los primeros juegos (como Stack-Up) lanzados en EE UU eran simplemente cartuchos de Famicon unidos a un adaptador (como el T89 Cartridge Converter) para que pudieran funcionar con el hardware de la NES. Nintendo usó los mismos cartuchos en EE UU y Japón para reducir gastos y el stock de juegos sobrante. * Se lanzó un gran número de periféricos y programas para la Famicon en Japón, pero solo unos pocos de ellos salieron alguna vez fuera de Japón. ** Famicom Disk System (FDS). Aunque no estaba incluido con el sistema original, se lanzó en Japón este popular periférico que consistía en una unidad de Diskette. Nintendo nunca lanzó el Famicom Disk System fuera de Japón alegando su preocupación por la piretería de juegos. Famosos juegos lanzados en este sistema fueron The Legend of Zelda, Doki Doki Panic, una edición especial de Metroid, y el Super Mario Bros. 2 original. En consecuencia muchos títulos producidos para el the Famicom Disk System fueron versioneados al formato de cartucho de la NES internacional. Algunos de estos juegos son Doki Doki Panic (transformado a Super Mario Bros. 2) y la serie Castlevania de Konami. La versión original de Super Mario Bros. 2 fue lanzada para el FDS en Japón, y nunca tuvo un lanzamiento internacional hasta que vino incluida en el Super Mario All-Stars para la Super Nintendo Entertainment System (donde se le cambió el título a Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels). ** Famicom BASIC fue una implementación del lenguaje de programación BASIC para la Famicon. Permitía al usuario programar sus propios juegos. Muchos programadores tuvieron su primera experiencia programando de este modo. ** Famicom MODEM fue un modem que permitía conectarse a un servidor Nintendo, el cual proveía un variado contenido como chistes, noticias (principalmente acerca de Nintendo), trucos y pistas para los juegos, informes meteorológicos de Japón, y la posibilidad de descargar un pequeño número de programas. * Chips de sonido externos. La Famicom tenía dos pines que permitían a los cartuchos incorporar mejoras de sonido externas. En principo eran un proyecto para facilitar al Famicom Disk System el uso de chips de sonido externo. Estos pines fueron eliminados del puerto de cartuchos de la NES, y realojados en el fondo del puerto de expansión. Dio como resultado que los cartuchos por sí mismos no podían usar esta función, provocando que muchos juegos de la NES tuvieran una calidad de sonido inferior a sus equivalentes de la Famicon. Castlevania III: Dracula’s Curse es un buen ejemplo de este problema. * Controles fijos. En el diseño original de la Famicon incluía unos controladores fijos, que no se podían desconectar de la consola. Además el segundo controlador tenía un micrófono interno, que se podía usar con ciertos juegos y carecía de los botones "Select" y "Start". Ambos controladores y el micrófono fueron posteriormente eliminados de la rediseñada AV Famicon, en favor de dos puertos de 7 pines cada uno en el panel frontal de consola, como los usados en la NES desde un principio. * Circuito de cierre. La Famicon carecía de hardware de cierre, dando como resultado la aparición de cartuchos sin licencia (tanto legales como piratas), algo extremadamente común en Japón y el lejano Oriente. La NES original (pero no la NES 2) venía equipada con el chip de cierre 10NES, incrementando significativamente el desafío para los desarrolladores sin licencia. En los años posteriores muchas personas en su casa descubrieron que desmontando la NES y cortando el cuarto pin del chip de cierre (un proceso que ahora es legal debido la licencia de la patente de la NES ha caducado) podían cambiar el modo de funcionamiento de la NES de "cerrado a "abierto", eliminando todos sus efectos y proporcionando a la consola la habilidad de ejecutar además de los juegos legales, los piratas y los de importación.| author=Horton, Kevin | title=The Infamous Lockout Chip | format=html | work=BlueTech | url=http://www.tripoint.org/kevtris/mappers/lockout/ | accessdate=January 5 | accessyear=2005 La versión Europea de la consola usaba un sistema de bloqueo regional que prevenía que los cartuchos lanzados en una región A pudieran usarse en las consolas de otra región B y viceversa. * Salida de Audio/video. La Famicon original disponía de un enchufe de modulador RF para la salida de audio/video, mientras que la NES original además de este, también traía unos cables de salida con conector RCA de Vídeo Compuesto. La AV Famicom tan solo tenía la salida RCA compuesta, y la NES 2 solo la salida de modulador RF. Características físicas Esta consola fue la primera videoconsola de Nintendo y físicamente difiere mucho en su diseño de su contraparte japonesa. Su diseño es básicamente cuadrado: la parte frontal, se encuentran abajo a la izquierda el LED indicador de encendido y los botones POWER (encendido/apagado) y RESET (reinicio), abajo a la derecha los dos puertos de control; hacia la parte derecha la salida audio/video, atrás la salida de vídeo compuesto y su selector de canal y finalmente abajo en la base la bahía EXT para conectar aditamentos como una unidad de diskettes que nunca salió al mercado fuera de Japón. Componentes y accesorios Mandos El mando usado tanto para la NES como la Famicon tenía un aspecto similar a un ladrillo, con un simple diseño de cuatro botones: en el centro el botón START (pausa) y SELECT, y a la derecha los botones A''' y '''B. Adicionalmente a la izquierda el PAD direccional en forma de cruz ↑, ↓,←, →, diseñado por el empleado de Nintendo Gunpei Yokoi para los sistemas Game & Watch de nintendo, que reemplaza al voluminoso joystick de los mandos de las primeras videoconsolas. La Famicom original disponía de dos mandos, ambos se conectaban mediante cables fijos, que no se podían desconectar, a la parte trasera de la consola. El segundo mando carecía de los botones "Start" y "Select", pero tenía un pequeño micrófono, que relativamente pocos juegos utilizaban. En las primeras unidades de la Famicom producidas tenía los botones A y B en forma de cuadrados. Se cambió al diseño circular debido a que los botones cuadrados se quedaban atascados cuando se pulsaban, y provocaba errores imprevistos en el hardware provocando que el sistema se parara ocasionalmente mientras se jugaba. La NES conservaba los controladores cableados, pero se podían desenchufar, por ello disponía de dos puertos de 7-pines en la parte frontral de la consola. También en contraste con la Famicom, los controladores de la NES eran idénticos el uno del otro, y por tanto el segundo control carecía del micrófono que si tenía el controlador de la Famicom, y en su lugar tenía los botones "Start" y "Select" al igual que el primer mando. ]] , podía ser utilizada con 16 juegos de la NES.]] Adicionalmente el Nintendo NES tuvo mandos específicos para algunos juegos, algunos de los cuales se hicieron muy populares, como una pistola de luz (la Nintendo Zapper, accesorio difícil de conseguir), el además de un tapete de baile llamado Power Pad, un robot llamado R.O.B. y un guante llamado Power Glove entre otros. La Famicom original disponía de un puerto de expansión D-sub en el frontal, que servía para conectar la mayoría de los periféricos auxiliares. En la NES los controladores especiales se conectaban generalmente a uno de los dos puertos normales de los controladores en la parte delantera de la unidad. Cerca del final del ciclo de vida de la NES, se hizo el lanzamiento de la AV Famicom y la NES 2 (que tenía la bahía de carga del cartucho en la parte superior), el diseño de los mandos fue ligeramente modificado. Aunque se conservó la disposición de los botones original, se cambió la forma de "ladrillo" de los mandos en favor de una forma similar a un "hueso de perro", recordando a la forma de los mandos de la Super Nintendo Entertainment System. Además, la AV Famicom se unió a su homóloga internacional (la NES) y abandonó los mandos con cables fijos, en favor de unos desenchufables mediante puertos. Sin embargo los mandos incluidos con la Famicom AV, a pesar de ser del tipo "hueso de perro", tenían cables de tan solo 3 pies de longitud, opuestamente al mando estándar de la NES con cables de 6 pies de longitud. En los últimos años el mando original de la NES se ha convertido en uno de los símbolos más reconocibles de la consola. Nintendo ha imitado el aspecto del mando en varios productos recientes, desde productos promocionales a ediciones limitadas de Game Boy Advance SP, Game Boy Micro y Videoconsolas portátiles. Periféricos * R.O.B. Nintendo brindaba la oportunidad de tener un nuevo compañero con quien jugar. Apareció en los años 80. La NES se comunicaba con R.O.B. a base de pantallazos de colores. R.O.B. reconocía el color, la duración y hacía ciertos movimientos. Por ejemplo, en un juego de plataformas R.O.B. podía actuar como 2º jugador y se encargaba de abrir las puertas. Por un sistema de palancas mecánico relativamente simple, podía apretar el boton A o B del 2º mando (previamente colocado en su chasis). * Famicom Disk System Accesorio de la Famicom para poder usar disquetes en vez de cartuchos. Los juegos salían así mucho más baratos. * Datach Joint ROM System El Barcode Battle de la NES. Ambientado en el universo de Dragon Ball este tipo de juegos ya triunfaba por esos años en Japón. El procedimiento es muy sencillo, con una serie de cartas con códigos de barras que aquí tendrían su equivalente en los típicos cromos se conseguía una nueva forma de jugar a los juegos de lucha. * Nintendo Zapper: Pistola de luz. * Famicom Network System: Un mando especial para conectarse y realizar ciertas tareas en Internet. Disponible solo en la versión japonesa. Cartuchos de Juego El NES usaba cartuchos de color gris de 13,5 cm por 12,0 cm por 1,7 cm. Defectos en el diseño del Hardware Cuando Nintendo comercializó la NES en Estados Unidos, el diseño fue deliberadamente diferente al de otras vídeo consolas. Nintendo quería distinguir su producto de los competidores, para evitar la mala reputación que generalmente habían adquirido las vídeo consolas después del Crash de los videojuegos de 1983. Como resultado de esta filosofía surgió la ranura ZIF frontal de carga de los cartuchos, diseñada para asemejarse al mecanismo de carga frontal de un Video Cassette. El conector ZIF funcionaba bastante bien siempre y cuando tanto el conector como el cartucho estuvieran limpios y los pines del conector fueran nuevos. Desafortunadamente, el conector ZIF, no era realmente de fuerza de insercción cero. Cuando un usuario introducía el cartucho en la NES, la fuerza ejercida al presionar el cartucho hacia abajo y hacia dentro, doblaba los pines de contacto ligeramente, y también metía hacia dentro las conexiones ROM del propio cartucho. Las repetidas insercciones y retiradas de los cartuchos provocaban que los pines se erosionaran relativamente rápido, y el diseño del ZIF era más propenso a las interferencias debidas a la suciedad y el polvo que un conector industrial estándar. La elección que Nintendo hizo de los materiales exacerbaba el problema, ya que la ranura de conexión estaba hecha de una aleación altamente propensa a la corrosión. Ciertos periféricos de ampliación como el popular Game Genie (un cartucho de trampas) tendían a incrementar este problema doblando el mecanismo de carga frontal durante el tiempo de juego que se usaba. Recientemente fabricantes third-party han producido conectores de la NES de oro de imitación, para reemplazar los existentes y prevenir de la corrosión. El chip de cierre 10NES provocaba un problema de funcionamiento de la consola: El parpadeo de la luz roja (junto al botón POWER), que producía una apariencia de que el sistema se reiniciaba continuamente. Este chip era bastante engorroso, porque requería una sincronización precisa a fin de permitir el arranque del sistema. Los conectores sucios, viejos y doblados podían a menudo desestabilizar la sincronización, provocando este efecto de parpadeo. Los usuarios trataban de solucionar este problema soplando en los conectores del cartucho, golpeando suavemente el lateral de la consola después de insertar el cartucho, y/o limpiando los conectores con alcohol, a pesar de estar contraindicado por Nintendo en los manuales de la consola y juegos, y en las etiquetas en la parte de atrás de los cartuchos. Con muchos de estos intentos para solucionar el problema, a menudo se corría el riesgo de dañar el cartucho y/o la consola. Soplar en los conectores de los cartuchos era en la mayoría de los casos, no mucho mejor que retirar y reinsertar el cartucho, y tendía a incrementar el grado de oxidación dando lugar a un oscurecimiento del circuito impreso, y además golpear el lateral de la consola podría provocar daños en la consola. En 1989 Nintendo lanzó el oficial NES Cleaning Kit para ayudar a los usuarios a limpiar los cartuchos y la consola. Una técnica para mantener los pines de contacto perfectamente alineados era introducir el cartucho del juego lo menos profundamente posible dentro de la NES, de ese modo la parte trasera del cartucho rozaría el interior de la NES mientras se pulsaba hacia abajo. Esto a menudo permitía iniciar el juego con más éxito que deslizando el circuito completamente hacia adentro. También era posible abrir la consola y doblar físicamente los pines más alla de su posición original, permitiendo un contacto más seguro con el cartucho. Con el lanzamiento de la NES 2 (los cartuchos se cargaban en la parte superior), hacia el final del ciclo de vida de la NES, Nintendo resolvió los problemas cambiando a unos conectores estándar, y eliminando el chip de cierre. Todas las Famicom usaban conectores estándar, al igual que las siguientes videoconsolas de Nintendo, la Super Nintendo Entertainment System y la Nintendo 64. En respuesta a estos defectos en el hardware, los "Centros autorizados de reparación de Nintendo", surgieron a través de los países donde se vendía la NES, especialmente Estados Unidos. Según Nintendo, el programa de autorizaciones fue diseñado para garantizar que las consolas fueran reparadas apropiadamente. Nintendo solo distribuía las piezas de repuesto necesarias a las tiendas adscritas al programa de autorización. En la práctica el proceso de autorización consistía en nada más que pagar una cuota a Nintendo por el privilegio. Licencias a terceros El casi monopolio de Nintendo sobre el mercado de los videojuegos domésticos, les dejó con un grado de influencia que excedía incluso el de Atari durante su mayor auge al inicio de los 80. A diferencia de atari, que nunca juzgó activamente a desarrolladores third-party (ni siquiera en el intento de forzar que Activision cesara la producción de juegos de Atari 2600), Nintendo se anticipó y potenció la participación de desarrolladores de software third-party, pero siguiendo estrictamente las políticas de Nintendo. Con este fin, el chip de autentificación 10NES fue colocado en cada cosola, y se colocó otro en cada cartucho con licencia oficial. Si el chip de la consola no podía detectar el chip homólogo dentro del cartucho, el juego no funcionaría. Debido a que Nintendo controló la producción de todos los cartuchos, fue capaz de hacer cumplir estrictas normas a sus desarrolladores third-party. Este modo de producción extremadamente restrictivo provocó un serio daño a las pequeñas compañías de desarrollo software: incluso si la demanda de juegos fabricados por ellas era alta, tan solo podían obtener el beneficio que Nintendo les permitía.|author=GaZZwa |title=History of Videogames (part 2) |work=Gaming World |url=http://www.gamingw.net/articles/74 |accessdate=January 7 |accessyear=2005 Juegos sin licencia Varias compañías, rechazaron pagar la cuota para obtener la licencia o fueron rechazadas por Nintendo, por ello encontraron formas de evadir el sistema de autenficación de la consola. La mayoría de estas empresas crearon circuitos que usaban un pico de voltaje para desactivar el chip 10NES de la consola. Unos pocos juegos sin licencia lanzados en Europa y Australia venían en forma de "dongle" que podía conectarse a un juego con licencia de manera que se usaba el chip 10NES del juego con licencia para autentificar el juego sin licencia, y así poder usarlo. La empresa Atari Games creó una linea de productos para la NES bajo el nombre de de la empresa Tengen. Preocupados por dañar las consolas y ser responsabilizados por ello al usar la técnica del pico de voltaje, la compañía obtuvo una descripción del chip de cierre de la Oficina de Patentes y marcas registradas de Estados Unidos mediante la falsa reclamación de que necesitaban dicha descripción para defenderse contra acusaciones de una infracción en un caso legal. Entonces Tengen usó esos documentos para diseñar su chip Rabbit (Conejo en castellano), que copiaba la función del chip 10NES. Nintendo demandó a Tengen por infringir su copyright, Tengen perdió el juicio. Las reclamaciones antimonopolistas de Tengen contra Nintendo finalmente nunca se resolvieron.|author=U.S. Court of Appeals, Federal Circuit |year=1992 |title=Atari Games Corp. v. Nintendo of America Inc. |work=Digital Law Online |url=http://digital-law-online.info/cases/24PQ2D1015.htm |accessdate=March 30 |accessyear=2005 Después de la presentación de la Sega Mega Drive, Nintendo comenzó a encarar auténtica competencia en la industria, y a principios de 1990 fue forzada a reconsiderar su postura hacia sus desarrolladores, muchos de los cuales habían comenzado a pasarse a otros sistemas. Cuando la consola fue reeditada como la NES 2, se eliminó el chip 10NES de la consola, provocando el final del más notorio control de Nintendo sobre sus desarrolladores third-party. Clones de la NES .]] Un próspero mercado de clones del hardware de la NES sin licencia emergió durante los años de mayor popularidad de esta consola. Inicialmente, dichos clones eran populares en mercados donde Nintendo nunca publicó una versión auténtica de la consola. Particularmente Dendy(Денди), un clon sin licencia producido en Rusia y en otros paises de la antigua Union Soviética, emergió como la más popular videoconsola de su tiempo en el escenario de los clones de hardware, y disfrutó de un grado de fama aproximadamente igual al experimentado por la NES/Famicom en Norteamérica y Japón. La Micro Genius (Chino simplificado: 小天才) fue comercializada en el sureste asiático como una alternativa a la Famicom, y la Samurai fue una alternativa popular a la versión PAL de la NES. El mercado de los clones sin licencia ha persistido, e incluso florecido, después de que Nintendo dejara de producir la NES. Algunos de los más exóticos de estos sistemas han ido más allá de la funcionalidad del hardware original, y han incluido variaciones como sistemas portátiles con pantalla LCD en color (por ejemplo Pocket Famicom). Especificaciones Técnicas Carcasa La Famicom original Japonesa estaba hecha predominantemente de plástico blanco, con adornos en rojo oscuro. Presentaba una ranura de carga para el cartucho colocada en la parte superior y surcos en ambos lados de la carcasa donde, los controladores hechos con cables no desenchufables, podían ser colocados mientras no se usaban. La versión original de la NES Estadounidense tenía un diseño radicalmente diferente. El esquema de colores de la NES consistía en dos tonos diferentes de gris, con adornos en negro. La ranura de carga de los cartuchos paso de estar situada en la parte superior, a tener un mecanismo de carga frontal. La ranura está cubierta por una puerta pequeña con bisagras que permanece cerrada excepto para insertar o retirar el cartucho. Las dimensiones de este modelo son: 25.4 cm de ancho por 20.3 cm de largo por 8.9 cm de alto. Cuando está abierta, la puerta de la ranura de los cartuchos aumenta en 2.5 cm la altura de la consola. La remodelada NES usa el mismo esquemas de colores básico, aunque el interruptor de alimentación es de color rojo vivo. Como la Famicom original, también tiene la ranura para los cartuchos en la parte superior. La NES 2 es considerablemente más compacta que el modelo original, con unas medidas de 15.2 cm por 17.8 cm por 3.8 cm. Todos los cartuchos Europeos y Norteamericanos con licencia oficial tienen 14 cm de largo por 10.4 cm de ancho. Los cartuchos japoneses tienen una forma ligeramente diferente, solo miden 7.6 cm de largo, sin embargo 13.5 de ancho. Unidad central de proceso (CPU) Como Unidad central de proceso, la NES usa un microprocesador de 8 bits producido por Ricoh basado en núcleo de Tecnología MOS 6502. Incorpora hardware de sonido propio con un controlador de DMA restringido. Las versiones NTSC (Norteamérica y Japón) de la consola usan el Ricoh 2A03 (o RP2A03), que funciona a 1.79 MHz.NES Specifications |url=http://nocash.emubase.de/everynes.htm |accessdate=6 June |accessyear=2007 La versión PAL (Europa y Australia) de la consola utiliza el Ricoh 2A07 (o RP2A07), que es idéntico a el 2A03 excepto por el hecho de que funciona a una frecuencia de reloj más lenta, 1.66 Mhz|title=NES specificaties | url=http://www.rgame.nl/nesspecs_eng.html |work=Rgame.nl |accessdate=6 June | accessyear=2007 Memoria La NES contiene 2 KiB de memoria de acceso aleatorio (RAM) interna. Un cartucho de juego puede contener RAM expandida para incrementar esta cifra. El sistema soporta hasta 49,128 bytes (8 KiB) de memoria de solo lectura (ROM), RAM expandida, y cartucho de entrada/salida. El proceso de paginación puede incrementar esta suma en orden de magnitud. Video La NES utiliza una unidad de procesamiento de dibujo (PPU) hecha a medida por Ricoh. La versión de este procesador usada en los modelos NTSC de la consola, llamada RP2C02, opera a 5.37 MHz, mientras que la versión utilizada en los modelos PAL, llamada RP2C07 opera a 5.32 MHz. Tanto el RP2C02 y el RP2C07 tienen una salida de vídeo compuesto. Versiones especiales de la NES diseñadas para usarse en salones recreativos usan otras variaciones de la PPU. La PlayChoice-10 usa el RP2C03, que funciona a 5.37 MHz con una salida de vídeo RGB con frecuencias NTSC. Dos variaciones diferentes se usaron en el hardware de las Nintendo Vs. Series: el RP2C04 y el RP2C05. Ambas operan a 5.37 MHz y proporcionan una salida de vídeo RGB a frecuencias NTSC. Adicionalmente, ambos usan paletas irregulares para dificultar el intercambio de los juegos en formato ROM.| title=Unisystem VS schematic | url=http://www.raphnet.net/electronique/nes_vs/VSSCHEM.pdf | format=pdf | accessdate=6 June | accessyear=2007 Todas las variaciones de esta PPU tienen 256 bytes de RAM atribuible ("OAM") para la posición del sprite y una paleta RAM de 28 bytes que permiten elegir los colores de los sprites y del fondo de pantalla. Esta memoria se almacena en buses internos de la PPU separadamente. Los 2 KiB de memoria RAM interna de la consola pueden usarse para mapas y atributos, y 8 KiB de ROM o RAM puede incluirse en el cartucho. Usando paginación, puede usarse virtualmente cualquier suma de memoria adicional desde un cartucho , limitada tan solo a los costes de fabricación. El sistema dispone de una paleta de colores formada por 5 grises y 48 colores. El rojo, verde y azul pueden oscurecerse individualmente en regiones específicas de la pantalla usando cuidadosamente códigos temporales. Hasta 25 colores pueden usarse en cada línea: un color de fondo, cuatro conjuntos de 3 colores, y 4 conjuntos de 3 colores de sprite. Este total no incluye colores de "de-emphasis". Un total de 64 sprites pueden mostrase en pantalla al mismo tiempo sin ser recargados. Los sprites pueden tener 8 píxels por 8 pixels, o 8 pixels por 16 pixels, aunque la elección tiene que hacerse globalmente y afecta a todos los sprites. Hasta 8 sprites se pueden presentar en una linea, usando un flag para indicar que hay sprites adicionales. Este flag permite la rotación de las prioridades de los sprites, incrementando la cifra total de sprites, pero típicamente causa parpadeo. La PPU permite solo una capa de scrolling horizontal, aunque puede cambiarse por un fundamento basado en cada scan-line. Métodos de programación más avanzados permiten hacer lo mismo con el scrolling vertical. La resolución de pantalla standard de la NES es de 256 pixels horizontales por 240 pixels verticales. Típicamente, los juegos diseñados para el sistema NTSC tienen una resolución efectiva de solo 256 por 224 pixels, de modo que las 8 lineas del fondo y de la parte superior de la pantalla no son visibles en la mayoría de los televisores. Los conectores de salida para la imagen cambiaban de un modelo a otro de la consola. La Famicon Japonesa original solo disponía de un modulador RF. Cuando la consola fue lanzada al mercado en Norteamerica y Europa, se le añadió un conector RCA para video compuesto además del modulador RF. La AV Famicom no tenía modulador RF y adoptó una salida de video compuesto a través de un conector multisalida de 12 pines de tecnología propietaria. Este conector fue presentado por primera vez para la Super Famicom / Super Nintendo Entertainment System. Por lo contrario, la reedición Norteamericana de la NES, la NES 2 se asemejaba más al modelo de la Famicom original, en el hecho de que disponía tan solo de un modulador RF para la salida de vídeo. Finalmente, la PlayChoice-10 utilizaba una salida de video RGB invertida. Audio La placa base de la NES soportaba un total de 5 canales de sonido. Esto incluye 2 canales de onda de pulso de ciclo de trabajo variable (12.5%, 25%, 50%, and 75%), con un control de volumen de 16 niveles, y portamento por hardware, soportando frecuencias en un rango de 54 Hz a 28 kHz. Los otros canales incluían un canal de onda triangular de volumen fijo que soporta frecuencias desde 27 Hz a 56 kHz, un canal de ruido blanco con 16 niveles de volumen que soporta dos modos (ajustando las entradas en un LFSR) y 16 frecuencias preprogramadas, y un canal delta de modulación por ancho de pulsos con seis bits de rango, que usa 1-bit de codificación delta a 16 frecuencias de muestras preprogramadas desde 4.2 kHz to 33.5 kHz. Esta canal final era también capaz de reproducir un sonido por modulación por impulsos codificados (PCM) estandar escribiendo 7 bits individuales a intervalos de tiempo. Resumen * CPU: Procesador manufacturado por Ricoh de 8 bits basado en MOS Technology 6502, con cuatro generadores de tonos (2 cuadrados, 1 triángulo, 1 ruido), un DAC, y Controlador DMA restringido. Contiene 2KB de RAM interno. ** Diferencias de regiones *** Versión NTSC, llamada RP2A03, 1.79 MHz *** Versión PAL, llamada RP2A07, 1.66 MHz *** Los sistemas PlayChoice-10 y Serie Nintendo Vs. usaron el CPU versión NTSC. ** RAM: 2 KB más una expansión si estaba presente en el cartucho. * PPU: Procesador de vídeo Ricoh ** Diferencias de regiones *** Versión NTSC, llamada RP2C02, 5.37 MHz con salida de vídeo compuesto. *** Versión PAL, llamada RP2C07, 5.32 MHz con salida de vídeo compuesto. *** Versión PlayChoice-10 (PC10), llamada RP2C03, 5.37 MHz con salida de vídeo RGB (a frecuencias NTSC). *** Versiones Serie Nintendo Vs. llamadas RP2C04 y RP2C05, 5.37 MHz con salida de vídeo RGB (con frecuencias NTSC) usando paletas irregulares. ** Paleta: 48 colores y 5 grises en la paleta base; rojo, verde, y azul se pueden oscurecer individualmente en regiones específicas de la pantalla usando código temporizado. ** Colores en pantalla: 52 colores en una línea de escaneo (color de fondo + 4 conjuntos de 3 colores de cuadro + 4 conjuntos de 3 colores de sprite). ** Animaciones (sprites) apoyadas por hardware. *** Sprites en pantalla: 64 (sin recarga en mitad de pantalla). *** Tamaños de sprite: 8x8 u 8x16 pixels. ** Memoria de video: PPU conectada a 32 KB de vídeo RAM. PPU contiene 2KB de RAM interno atribuible/de cuadro; 256 bytes de RAM de posición de sprite; 28 bytes de RAM de paleta (que permite selección de color de fondo); 8 KB de ROM/RAM de patrones de cuadros en el cartucho. ** Resolución: 256x240 píxeles. * Conectores: ** Puertos para control: 2 ** Ranura de cartuchos de Juego 72 Pines ** Bahía de Extensión ** Salida de Audio Video monaural ** Salida de Video compuesto RF ** Entrada de corriente DC Versiones La NES fue vendido en dos versiones: la versión original NES-001 que fue distribuida durante la mayor parte del ciclo de vida de la consola, y una versión más compacta lanzada a principios de los noventa. En 1993 fue lanzada en Japón la Famicom Junior. Se pretendía dar a Famicom un aspecto totalmente nuevo, más parecido a la versión europea y americana, y con unos mandos totalmente inspirados en los de la Snes, siendo más ergonómicos y compatibles con SNES. Cabe destacar, que también se comercializaron muchos tipos de copias pirata de esta consola, provenientes en su mayoría de Asia y vendidas principalmente en países en vias de desarrollo. Nintendo siguió una estrategia de marketing muy parecida a la que había hecho Atari con su Atari 2600 Jr. Hoy en día hemos podido ver como Sony ha repetido esta técnica con consolas como la PSOne o PSTwo. Curiosidades * Esta consola es la precursora del almacenamiento de partidas de juego (pudiendo ser retomadas para jugarlas posteriormente), característica implementada en 1986 con el juego The Legend of Zelda. * En América fueron lanzados un total de 773 juegos. * En varios países de América Latina la NES es conocida como "Nintendo" simplemente o como "Family". * En la pelicula Shark boy & Lavagirl aparece un control de nes en el cementerio de sueños. Referencias Véase también * Lista de videojuegos de NES * Lista de videojuegos de Famicom * Lista de videojuegos de Famicom Disk System * Emuladores de NES Enlaces externos * Lista oficial de juegos para EEUU en formato PDF. * Historia de la consola con imágenes. * www.RetroNES.net Página web no oficial en español sobre la NES. * Virtual Nintendo Entertainment System Juegos on line. Categoría:Videoconsolas de sobremesa Categoría:Nintendo Entertainment System Categoría:Nintendo Categoría:Videoconsolas de Nintendo